vs The Pervert Dragon
by warriorseadra
Summary: Ichika and the I.S. academy face their toughest challenge yet. How will this develop? Let me know what you think.


Vs The Pervert Dragon

"What is going on?" various voices were asking.

In the mist of a free for all battle, what appeared to be a red dragon I.S. appeared.

Ichika recalled the excitement when this event was announced last week.

"_Listen up class, as you all know, number of first years with I.S. is extraordinarily large this year. Therefore, we faculty have decided to hold a freshmen only, free for all battle at the end of this week. Use this time to plan your strategies." Orimura Sensei announced Monday morning during homeroom._

_As the week went by, everyone came to the agreement that Ichika should be the first eliminated during the match. This way, no one would get the advantage of spending more time with him nor be ganged up on and humiliate their country with an instant elimination._

_As such when the free for all started, everyone began an all out assault on Ichika. To his credit, he lasted seven seconds._

It was now, while watching from the sidelines that Ichika began to panic.

Ichika saw a glowing circle with strange symbols suddenly appear in the middle of the arena.

When the glow subsided, a full bodied red dragon I.S. could be seen.

With uncertainty spreading through the audience, Ichika saw the remaining combatants ready themselves for battle.

Looking to his I.S., Ichika saw that it still needed more time before it was ready for battle. Until then, he intently watched the scene unfold.

...

"Who are you?" Cecilia demands to know as she aims her rifle.

"Talk, now!" Laura commands threatening the intruder with her railgun.

"How did you get in here?" Lin shouts while preparing her impact cannons.

The three girls were instead met with a discomforting gaze from the dragon. The dragon proceeded to look around and was heard saying, "So many... Bisoujos."

'Is that a guy?' Ichika pondered.

No longer able to withstand the dragon's gaze, both Houki and Lin charge the dragon with a roar.

The dragon easily dodges and counters the attacks with his fists. It punched with enough force that they created craters upon hitting the ground.

Shocked at the scene before them, the remaining four girls, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura, and Kanzashi rush to aid their classmates.

The dragon easily dispatches those four girls as well. Afterwords, the dragon snaps his fingers shouting, "Dress Break!"

Instantly, the I.S.s and I.S. suits covering each girl was instantly destroyed.

"""Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!""" all the girls but Laura scream as they realize they had been stripped.

They scream even louder upon noticing the dragon ogling at their bodies.

"It's a pervert, the dragon's a pervert!"

"Kyahhhhhh!"

"Pervert!"

"It's a dragon pervert!"

"Pervert Dragon!"

'Definitely a male.' Ichika thinks. He quickly forces the thought out of his mind and rushes onto the field to aid his friends. Naturally, the girls scream even louder.

"""No! Don't look!"""

Embarrassed, Ichika focuses his attention onto the dragon who was still ogling the girls.

"Who are you?" Ichika demands to know

"Where am I?" the dragon instead asks.

Before Ichika can prepare a retort, a voice says, "You're in the I.S. academy."

Ichika looks in the direction of where the voice came from and sees Houki staring at her own breasts in utter shock.

"The I.S. academy? Which part of Yggdrasil is that in?" The dragon asks confused.

"Yggdrasil?" The the same voice replies. There is no Yggdrasil here." The voice was coming from Houki's breasts.

"Really?" The dragon asks.

"There is no Yggdrasil." other voices are heard agreeing with the original voice.

Glancing around, Ichika realizes the voices are emerging from the other girls' breasts.

No longer able to withstand the sight before him, Ichika deploys his own I.S. and charges the dragon.

...

In the observation station, Maya Sensei reports, "Orimura Sensei, this dragon I.S. it seems to be increasing in power."

"What? Explain." Orimura Sensei demands.

"I've been observing it since it arrived and has been doubling in power every ten second intervals."

"Have you been able to determine how it got in?"

"That circle appears to have been warp hole creating a gate for it to enter. I don't know how it created this gate."

Orimura Sensei gritted her teeth as she continued to watch.

...

As Ichika swung his sword, the dragon summoned a sword and countered with his own.

As the two swords were locked, the dragon says, "Bastard, your just like Riser having your own team for a harem."

"What!" Ichika replies as the dragon forces him back.

"Making a harem is my dream! Dragon Shot!" The dragon shouts as he blasts a beam of energy.

"Ichika, avoid it!" Ichika hears his sister command over the com-link. Obeying, he lets the beam pass by the side and watches it pierce threw the ceiling.

Ichika stares in amazement.

"What about the shields." some remaining students whisper.

Another symbol then appears and a voice is heard, "Sorry, a distortion in the magic field sent you to the wrong place. It's time to come back."

"Coming Buchou!" The dragon happily calls and disappears into the circle.

From the circle the voice continues, "I'm deeply sorry about this. You will be compensated for the damages soon.

Puzzled, stared at the circle and watched it slowly fade away.

...

A few days later, the I.S. academy found itself with a new larger arena equipped with technology far superior to the state of the art equipment of the former arena.

"We really were compensated..." Ichika said in amazement as he explored the new facilities with his friends.

* * *

A/N I don't know, this seemed funnier in my head. Hope you all liked it.


End file.
